


Incorrigible

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [20]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is concerned about Lester after his relapse, Lester is concerned about cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2010.

James woke up to meet his lover's worried gaze. He sighed softly. “I'm fine, Nick.”

“You weren't last night. I've never seen you just ... obey an order like that”

James grinned. “You don't know Sarah.” His grin faded as Nick's concerned expression didn't change. “Please, Nick. I am fine.”

“Oh? Then how do you explain it?”

“I was hit by a car and have been in a bed for the last week, being up and about is going to tire me out.”

Nick ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose so.”

“I'll just have to build my strength up.”

“In that case, I'll have to see what I can cook for you.”

“What? Oh fuck. Ryan's gone, hasn't he?”

“Sorry, love. Ryan went home this morning. Hopefully his girlfriend will forgive him for cancelling their plans. Kermit's watching out for us now.”

James looked worried, “Are you sure Kermit can't cook?”

Nick narrowed his eyes. “I. Can. Cook.”

“If you say so, love.”

Nick snorted. “What am I going to do with you?”

James raised a speculative eyebrow. “Hmm. I have an idea.”

“I'm pretty sure if dinner wore you out, sex will too.” Nick laughed as he caught James' expression. “Sorry, love. Your puppy-eyes need more work.”

“Well, in that case.”

Nick gave a squawk as James pounced on him and rolled him onto his belly in one move. Nick struggled but his lover's weight pinned him to the bed. Nick gave a needy moan when he felt James' cock nudge against him even though he still argued against it. “James. This is ...”

Nick's words died when he felt James' teeth grip his neck and the low growl his lover uttered as he pushed his fingers inside Nick and quickly stretched him. “Oh. Fuck. Yes.”

James snorted as he slide into Nick, thrusting hard and fast. A constant low growl came from his throat as he felt Nick push back to meet every stroke and squeeze around him.

It had been too long for both of them and neither could last long. Nick shouted out as he came, clamping down hard on James who convulsed as he came.

Panting for breath, Nick wiggled until James' spent cock slipped free. “OK, James.”

“Mmmm.”

Nick turned over to look at his lover and shook his head when James yawned. “I told you sex would wear you out.”

“Felt good though. Missed it.”

Nick smiled softly as he leant into kiss James. “So have I. Now, rest and I'll go see about some breakfast.”

Nick heard movement as he neared the kitchen. He quickly checked that his robe was closed. He really didn't want to flash young Kermit.

***

Kermit glanced up from eating his cereal and blushed. He knew Lester and Cutter were together, but seeing the man looking well-fucked was another thing entirely. Not that he had a problem with gays, some of his team mates were after all shagging each other, but the thought of Lester and Cutter having sex ...

Jenny's voice almost made both men jump. “So, am I to take it that last night's relapse was just a blip?”

Kermit hid his grin behind his bowl when Nick blushed at being caught. “Um.”

Jenny smiled. “Tell James to rest. He'll be back at work soon enough and will have all those lovely meetings to attend.”

Nick grinned. “I'm sure he's looking forward to them.”

Kermit spoke up. “Professor, did you want some toast? I think you've still got enough bread for a couple of slices each.”

“You're not a cook then, Kermit?”

“No, sir. Cara does all of that. She's great.”

Nick gave an evil smirk. “Oh dear. James won't be happy, he'll just have to eat what I cook him.”

Jenny shook her head. “You are an evil man, Nick Cutter. Tell James I'll be by tomorrow to see how he is.”

“You could go up now.”

Jenny looked Nick up and down and grinned. “I think tomorrow will do. Just remember I'll be by.”

Kermit grinned. “I'll see you out, ma'am.”

Left alone in his kitchen, Nick just groaned before quickly making the toast.

***

Nick entered the bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of James all curled up and snoring softly. He soon stirred then snuffled and blinked blurry-eyed at Nick. James sniffed and then raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, love. Kermit can't cook. You'll just have to be nice to me.” Nick placed the plate on the bedside table.

“I thought I was. You certainly thought so earlier.”

Nick grinned. “Jenny was here.”

James raised an eyebrow, “She was? Why didn't she come up to see me?”

Nick nodded, smirking. “She thought you'd already be tired.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say, love? It was bloody embarrassing walking in and them knowing.”

James raised his other eyebrow. “They know we're lovers. What did they expect, that we'd be celibate while we have company?”

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No. Sorry, love. They didn't mind. I just.” Nick shrugged. “I suppose it was just a shock walking in and them knowing we'd been shagging.”

James grinned. “Now you know how I felt at your parents.”

“Davy did say you looked like you wanted to run.”

“Did he?” James' voice held a warning.

“Don't, love. He was worried you thought they disapproved or something. My family is now yours, love. They will defend us against anyone.”

James dropped his gaze to the covers. “Must be nice.” His voice was slightly bitter.

Nick quickly slipped out of his robe and into the bed, his arms pulling James into a hug. “Oh, love.”

James snuggled against him with a sigh. “Sorry, Nick.”

“Don't apologise. Now, you should eat before the toast gets cold.”

James nuzzled against Nick. “I'd prefer you to fuck me.”

“Food first, then you can sleep.”

“And then you'll fuck me?”

“If you're a good boy.”

“Woof, woof.”

Nick laughed. “Oh, you're for it later.”

“Oh, good.” James wiggled against his lover, purposely rubbing Nick's cock.

“I thought you were going to be good?”

James stopped wiggling and grabbed a piece of toast. “I am. I'm eating.” He paused for a moment. “You do know you aren't supposed to sleep immediately after eating? You'll just have to fuck me first.”

Nick snorted and grabbed his own breakfast. “You're incorrigible.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No. Just remarking.”

“Good. How about it?”

“We'll see, love. We'll see.”


End file.
